


MySpace is full of Mariachi Bands

by dorkyvondork



Category: History - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: AH - Freeform, Ancient Greece, Ancient Times, Angst, Aphrodite - Freeform, Athena - Freeform, Bro - Freeform, Bro this is very, Deities, Dreams, Dynasty - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Goddesses, Gods, Greece, Hera - Freeform, Jesse McCree is a simp, Love, M/M, Magic, Overwatch - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Prophecy, Romance, Royalty, Ruler, Servants, Slavery, Slaves, Sparta - Freeform, Tyrany, Visions, bc - Freeform, bro it won’t be a fun time, but like, for anyone involved, friendly mchanzo shippers?, please come here. You’re very welcome., powers, prince - Freeform, self indulgent, so if I see any McHanzo shippers in the comments, unnatural abilities, work of fiction purely for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyvondork/pseuds/dorkyvondork
Summary: The title is not at all relevant to the story. My apologies.Sparta lived by two important rules. Remain loyal to your state, and remain loyal to your abilities in combat. The once prosperous war state was starting to lose its famous reputation, however, as people began to favor their enemies, the Athens. Desperate, the Spartans began to turn to the gods for help.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree/Original Female Character(s)





	MySpace is full of Mariachi Bands

King Iosif was beginning to fall into despair.   
  


Sparta was not the one prosperous and strong land that he had grown up in. Their soldiers were the strongest in the world, but they were no longer feared by anyone. The world much preferred the Athens, the smart and vibrant land named after the goddess of wisdom Athena. 

  
Despair was quick to turn into desperation. The once proud Spartan king was growing desperate. He was desperate to return Sparta to its powerful glory, where warriors ruled the land and kept the world on a tight leash built on strength and fear.   
  


So, the desperate king turned to the gods.   
  


*****  
  


”The king is not accepting any visitors,” One of the two guards stated sharply. He was Zinon, a tanned man who held a battle spear in one hand, and a large shield in the other. His face, twitching with annoyance, had a sharp glare on it.   
  


“I am not here for the king,” The lady began to explain, her eyes clouded with worry. “I am here for his son, the prince—“

”Prince Manolis is not accepting any visitors, either. Especially not any commoners like you,” Zinon scoffed. “Now, unless you would like to have a personal visit with my spearhead, I would suggest leaving.”

“I am not a commoner!” The lady’s voice sounded offended, and, as she removed her large cloak, Zinon was quick to understand why. The lady stood tall and proud, wearing a dress colored a deep plum, and her hair was tied into a fancy braid. That alone was enough to prove of her status. “I am Bellanca Gianatou!!”

Bellanca was the young wife of the very rich and aristocratic Grigorios Gianatou, who was extremely high in status. He was a seasoned warrior, and was payed handsomely for his service to Sparta during the Peloponnesian War. His wife lived in luxury, while her husband continued to train alongside his brothers in arms.   
  


“my apologies. I didn’t recognize you under that... cloak,” Zinon explained, adjusting his grip on his spear. “But the king and prince are occupied. No one is to enter the castle until they are finished.”

”finished with what?”

”their ritual. They are performing a ritual in the name of the war god, Ares,” Zinon explained. The other guard rolled his amber eyes in disinterest.   
  


“Only desperate men go to the gods,” the other guard, a tall man by the name of Iraklis, scoffed.   
  


“Perhaps so, but matters with the gods shouldn’t be interrupted either way. King Iosif will behead the both of us if someone did,” Zinon added.   
  


“so, it is still a no?” Bellanca let out, stunned. Normally, even the toughest of palace guards would bend to her will, what with her husband’s status and her charming beauty.   
  


“Sorry. No one goes in or out,” Zinon replied sternly.   
  


“when will the prince be next available?” Bellanca decided to ask, hoping she didn’t need to wait long.   
  


“With matters as pressing as this, who knows when they will be finished. They are trying to appease the War Father, after all,” Zinon shrugged.   
  


“I would say that they should be finished in two hours at the least,” Iraklis chimed. “You have the best chance of seeing the prince if you return tomorrow.”

Disappointed, the beautiful Lady Bellanca turned on a sandal-clad heel, and walked away, letting the castle disappear behind her. 


End file.
